1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a long-term effective patch structure, and more specifically to a long-term effective patch structure implemented by a three layers structure of a binding layer, an absorbing layer and a water-proof layer sequentially stacked together for absorbing liquid on the human skin to evaporate, penetrate and dissipate outside so as to keep dry and comfortable and provide isolation and protection.
2. The Prior Arts
Traditionally, wounded tissue is often covered by a covering like gauze, cotton sheet or cotton pad to keep clean and avoid infection due to external pollutant so as to fast recover. However, the covering is removed while the user needs to replace the medicine on the wounded tissue. It is possible to cause secondary damage because the new tissue born in the wound is also peeled off and recovery seriously slows down.
In the prior arts, hydrophilic patch material like carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC), hydrogel, foam and alginate fiber is used to provide better care for the wound and solve the problem of secondary damage. However, one shortcoming in the prior arts is that the above hydrophilic patch material is easily and broken to pieces because of absorbing too much liquid and swelling when covering the wound with high seeping liquid. As a result, it is possible for the remaining pieces of the hydrophilic patch material on the skin to infect the wound. In addition, the hydrophilic patch material used to cover the wound with less or no seeping liquid also needs to replace in a short time due to the strong absorbing property. Obviously, it leads to inconvenience in actual application and a waste of the material.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new a long-term effective patch structure with a three layers structure generally comprising a binding layer, an absorbing layer and a water-proof layer sequentially stacked together. The binding layer attaches the skin, and the absorbing is used to absorb any liquid penetrating the binding layer from the skin. The water-proof layer covers and protects the binding layer and the absorbing layer, and also cause the liquid to evaporate and dissipate to the outside so as to keep dry and comfortable, thereby overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.